Faking Smiles
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: Cassandra Greene is slushied every day, gets perfect grades and never cries as not to alert her twin, Collin to her upset. What happens when Brady imprints and finds out just how weird and wonderful she is. Set after BD: BradyOC
1. Intro to Slushies 101

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" i shouted as i hacked on the coffee which i had just made. How horrible can one cup of liquid taste?

"Sis, what's wrong!?!" Collin had obviously just gotten in and was probably concerned about why his sister was hacking and spitting into the sink with a water hose spraying into her mouth. "Did you slip or something?" he asked, pulling me away and turning off the water.

"No... rank coffee." i stated quickly before he sighed and smiled at me.

"So no emergency?" i managed to get a look around the kitchen and noticed a load of hot male's standing, staring at me in either disgust, confusion or, in Brady, Collin's best friends' case, just blank expression.

"No emergency. But one question my dear brother, why are there a load of half naked guys in my kitchen?" Since our parents had died a few months back, Collin and i had been living together in a slightly bigger house on the rez which we'd bought outright with some of the life insurance money.

"Erm... i didn't think you'd be in today." I frowned but soon my smile lit up my face again.

"Ah, yes my dear twin," i always seem to alternate between the two in public conversations so that i could illiminate any confusion, for example one girl had previously mistaken me for Collin's girlfriend and it was not pretty. "I was gonna go get some stuff from Port Angeles but in my better judgement thought against the idea... There've been reports of hikers going missing in the forest and i couldn't pass up the opportunity to stumble across one unlikely good looking young man who had walked for hours to get to safety." Collin just stared at me and i looked away quickly. "Erm... you know, because otherwise it would be unfortunate." Enter nervous giggle.

"Yeah... whatever. anyway, the guys and me were going to watch the game. Do we have any snacks or stuff like that?" He asked down to me... when had he gotten so tall? Anyway, i shook off the instant shiver as i glanced at Brady once more and reached into the cupboard, taking out some chips. "That it?"

"Well i could go down to the store but i wouldn't want to venture out at this dark hour..." Collin's face showed that his mind had gone blank. "Ergo, you have to go if you want stuff eejit." i stated, smiling to myself as he glared and i turned, pushing through the two guys framing the doorway and walking into the hall.

After making my way to my bedroom unscathed, i decided to turn my music on loud and sing along to it, dancing with my toothbrush. I may be weird, have fantasies and fancy my brother's best friend and watch the disney channel, but there was one thing i could say made me akin to all seventeen year olds i knew, i loved to dance... Albeit extremely badly... but lets not dwell on the insignificant.

* * *

**The next dreary but somehow beautiful day.**

Another day, another school... i thought as i walked towards the wonderful red wood building which i called my expressway to learning... Well, it wasn't exactly a new school, i had attended it the day before, and the previous friday, and all of the mandatory days before that but i liked to think that as i was now a junior, i could imagine that every day was a fresh day. You know, being the optimist that i am.

"Hey Cassandra." i smiled as my name was called and turned, hoping that Brady had finally realised that i was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... not that i would just say yes straight aw-

In the split second before the sluchy hit my face and neck with an icy fresh impact, i remembered the reason why every day is a fresh day. Slushy face.

I should probably explain what slushy face is. It's when the lowest young pupil in the school, that would be me because of my all around weirdness and smarts, is subjected to daily humiliation by an ice cold slushy being thrown over their face and upper torso by a 'popular' albeit extremely idiotic seeming senior or, in this case, a freshamen who wanted to become a member of the 'jock' crowd.

"Thanks." i uttered as i wiped the slushy from my eyes and readjusted my bag on my shoulder as i walked calmly into the school, and headed straight for the bathrooms before my usual calm and happy exterior once again broke down for the few minutes it took me to wash and dry my top and hair.

"Hey Cassandra." my eyes widened in disbelief as i was slushy haired. This is basically when they slushy you from behind as well. this was not the first time i had become aquainted with the blues of having an assailant who doesn't like to eat slushies and so has one spare on Two for Tuesday's buy one get one free day at Slushie world, which resides down the road from our school.

Chin up, stride perfect, smile politely through it all... i told myself as i walked quickly and purposefully towards the toilets once more.

*

At lunch, four lessons into the day, i wished i had brought my waterproof jacket with me. Not because i had been slushied throughtout the day, but because i had been given note after note that because my Twin brother had decided to return to school that day, lunch would be murder. And so, walking quickly into the lunch hall, i grabbed what food i could and walked as fast as i could to Collin's table.

"Hey." i said as i looked down at him, he was sitting with his friends and i wouldn't usually have interrupted but at the moment i fully blamed him and so had decided to have a little protection.

"Oh... did you want to sit with us?"

"Don't mind if i do. Thank you Collin." i heard a groan and looked at Jared quickly, silencing him with a stare of disgust. "So, how's your day been?"

"Fine. Brady was a bit annoying and had to go before lunch but apart from that..." i could tell he didn't want me to sit with him but i could see the bullies approaching and so tried to change the subject before he asked me how mine was. No need to bore. Hopefully the bullies would-

"Hey Cassandra." the smile dropped off my face as i looked up, pleading with them. One of them raised an eyebrow and i sighed, standing. They produced the cold drinks from behind their backs and threw them over me, expertly missing everyone else at the table.

"Mmm, strawberry and blueberry blast. See you tomorrow guys." they just nodded and i picked up my tray. "So much for a little protection. Thanks for letting me sit down Collin. If you'll excuse me, i'm going to go to the office and get a slip to go home. They know me there."

"Wait. Cassy? does that happen a lot?" I smiled sweetly and turned back to Collin.

"It's cool Collin. They're just having a bit of fun. I expect it'll grow old when i finish high school... Hopefully." Frowning, i tried my best to walk through the laughing crowds and tried to keep my head held high as usual when i walked in to the office.

"H-Hey Cassy." i groaned and looked up to see Brady towering over my 5'9" form, which wasn't easy.

"Oh, hey Brady, how are you?" The smile on his face brightened my day no end and i almost forgot about my wet hair. He just stared at me for ages until he was interruted by Gladys telling me i could go. Considering i'd already read all of the books in my english class and dne all of the assignments. Part of having no life was that i managed to do a lot when i was alone.

Like faking smiles.

**Hope you liked it, i was in a slushie mood and This is a sort of story for me :P anywho, reviews would be nice... :)**


	2. Intro to Chocolate 101

When i got home i immediately ascended the stairs and walked into my bedroom, falling back on the soft green sheets and staring at the ceiling. Hopefully by the time Collin managed to talk his way out of school i would be asleep and not have to talk to him about today. Unfortunately, i just couldn't sleep. So i settled for turning on my stereo as i changed out of my normal trousers and shirt and into a white dress and ballet flats. After a while i turned down the music slightly and heard voices downstairs.

Sighing, i looked at the mirror and pulled down my pony-tailed hair, letting my unusually curly hair flow down my back. Well, it sort of fell out but i like to pretend it looks nice. After a second i opened the door and jumped down the stairs two by two, smiling happily to myself and humming along to Taylor Swift's Love Story. I'd love to wear a dress like that sometime. Maybe i should make one...

"Sis!" i flicked my imagination off for a second and looked at Collin. "Are you okay? i tried to get off and get back as soon as i could but i had to er... go see someone first." i smiled sweetly at him and blinked.

"Why? Ooh, i was just thinking i'll make a snack. And guess what i just bought..." i managed to change the subject without him noticing and opened the freezer, pulling out some mccain's oven smiles. "McCain's potato smiles! Guaranteed to make every day a happy one. I love these." I grinned, opening the packet and pulling out an oven tray. "Oh, your friends are over?" i asked, just noticing some of the boys from his table in the kitchen. "Better make some extra!" i went to go back into the freezer and hopefully freeze the smile on my face but Collin pulled me back.

"Sis. this is not something you can just push under the carpet!"

"Why would i push the food under the carpet? Do you? because that is _very _unsantiary Collin. You need to go and clean that up. Here, go make the carpet safe again." i passed him a pair of gloves, a carpet cleaner and a scrubbing brush. "I'd hate for that to come back to haunt us." I smiled again and started counting the smiley faces. "Ooh, seventeen smiles! i'm seventeen." I widened my eyes at Collin before frowning at his upset expression.

"Cassy i'm so sorry i haven't been there for you these past few years."

"Why would you be upset about that? i'm fine!" i laughed albeit a little nervously, wondering if he was going to move out or something. i was thinking about this when Brady walked in, dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Oh my!" i looked around for a second before diving into the cupboard and pulling out a towel. "Here you go. Don't want you catching the flu. That's what happened to Collin and he's been burning ever since. I'm actually quite worried. should i take you to the doctor Collin? i was thinking about it last night because i had an unfortunate dream and couldn't get back to sleep. It's okay though, i had some coffee but that didn't really work. The slushies helped though."

"Cassy,"

"I know i know, i shouldn't drink coffee because it's bad for fertlity rates but at the moment i don't have to worry about things like that and so i drink it. Ooh, Brady, talking about rain, here." I passed him the towel while wondering where his shirt was. Maybe i should get him one of those as well. Maybe i should go shopping sometime soon and get some neccessities.

"Hey Cassandra." i covered my face as i turned around and, after no cold feeling in my arms, i opened my eyes and blinked at Kim.

"Oh, hey. What're you doing over? oh, are you here to see Jared?" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"No silly, i came over to see you. I saw what happened at lunh and bought some chocolate and chocolate ice cream to cheer you up." she smiled at me and i looked back at Collin.

"I thought you'd want a friendly face around today. Maybe we could watch a film together or something while you tuck in?" the smile fell from my face and i looked back at Kim before smiling nervously.

"Would you mind if i got changed first? i made the mistake of opening my door to a 'friend' before and i forgot to wear a chocolate coloured t-shirt. It makes the stain easier to get out. It'll only take a minute." With that i ran upstairs and closed my door, the smile dropping off my face as i changed out of my dress and into jean shorts and a chocolate coloured camisole vest. I'd put the heating on when i'd gotten in so that i'd have heated up.

While i was there i decided to just close my door, turn up Love Story and start on my homework with the door locked. I'd been cold enough for today.

I decided to try and not go near Collin and his friends for the rest of the week. it seemed like a bad idea... I would have to suffer in silence for the week and maybe venture forth on Friday to see Brady or something. He's the one i fake the smiles for.

**This is a shorter one, sorry :P but i wanted to write the next chapter where it was **


	3. Intro to Clean the Floor with Milk 101

On Friday i arrived home covered in the customary after school attack and walked in to find Brady sitting on the stairs. When i opened the door his head snapped up and he frowned as he looked me up and down. I smiled as he looked me up and down and i felt tingles from my toes to the top of my head. He stood up and walked over to me. "What happened?!?"

"Erm, Friday Frizballs. It's quite nice actually, it always reminds me that the end of the week has come at last. Quick question Brady, why are you here? i mean, not that i'm complaining, but is Collin here or did you break in? because if you broke in i'd rather you told me now so i'm not surprised by the broken door or glass. You smell woodsy. have you been running in the forest again?" Throughout my little monologue he just stared at me until i finished when he frowned.

"Okay, what is a friday frizball? why are you condoning what they're doing? I'm here because i needed to see you. I-I mean, erm... to make sure you were okay because i haven't been h-here all w-week. Erm, and what wasthe other thing? i sort of got confused when looking at your e-e-ey-." he trailed off as he stared down at my eyes, his face was literally two inches from mine.

"A frizball is like this mixture of a blueberry blast and lemony lemon icicle pop. They blend it together and it tastes quite nice. See, lick me." my eyes widened a little around my smile as i noticed his eyes darken before i managed to put my hand between our faces and pushed it towards him so that he could lick the back of my hand. He did and i got tingles in my stomach. It was then that i realised that i was dripping on the floor. I looked down and noticed his hands were holding on to my hips. It felt right Readers, it felt right.

"You're right but that doesn't explain the fact that you've been slushied again. It's wrong! I tried to stop them this week but you always ran away from me so i couldn't be there when it happened. I-I wanted to make sure you were okay, but i was confused. I didn't know why you didn't want to see me." He looked so adorable when he pouted like that. Time to change the subject.

"Oh my lord, is that a unicorn plushie slushie surprise?" he turned quickly and i ran upstairs, slamming my door shut. I went straight to my ensuite bathroom and took a shower, i came out about half an hour later and got changed before going over to my stereo, thinking of a good song to put on. Suddenly i heard whining and scratching at the door. Was it a stray dog? a unicorn? it was with this in mind that i opened the door and Brady pouted at me again. "You're not a unicorn."

"Oh, sorry, Larry just left he said to say hi but he couldn't stop." I frowned and looked down quickly.

"Oh okay. What's that smell?" His smile broadened and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

"Are we going to Narnia?!" i asked excitedly. He shook his head and i nodded quickly. "Are those muffins?" I looked at the pile of unrecognisable blobs which were strewn in a basket on the table. Almost as if they were meant to be there. "Oh my god! it's a pastry invasion isn't it? should i go to the shop and get more milk so we're protected?"

i opened the fridge and took out some milk. I looked back and caught Brady staring at me. "What? just because i don't feel the need to have unneccessary people breaking in to my house, believe in unicorns and use milk to get the stains of slushie out of my carpet doesn't mean you can stare at me like that." I glared at him and his expression softened.

"No! i mean, i'll help you, it's just i... i find you fascinating." okay... i'm begining to get weirded out by Brady. I like him and everything, but ii'm getting the impression he likes me too and him being here without Collin is a little weird.

"I think you should go and find Collin. he's probably wondering where his best friend is. Considering you know, it's getting late and you're staring at me like i'm your next meal and all." his mouth just opened and closed like a fish. I used to have a fish. it was gold. I used to call him or her, i never found out which one it was, Goldie. it was quite sweet actually, until my mum came in one day and opened the top of the tank. The door bell went and she came back to see Goldie on the floor. I think it committed suicide. I cried for a week. "Do you remember Goldie?"

"Yeah, your little gold fish?" i nodded and he smiled slowly. "Can i help you clean the floor? i think it'd be good for us to get our mind off the fact that you were slushied today." i grinned at him and chucked him some milk before walking to the cupboard and getting out the carpet cleaner.

"Thank you Brady." he walked in to the hallway and fell forwards. i gasped but he turned his head and smiled at me as he did a quick press up and jumped into a crouch. "I like it when you do press ups." he smiled and started pouring the milk on the floor. I sat down on the stairs and patted next to me so that he could wait with me for it to dry.

"Cassy?" i looked at him and was beginnning to get destracted by his light blue eyes. Where did he get them from? did he have an ancestor who happened to be of white origin? Were they contacts? if they were contacts then he would have to be careful about poking himself in the eye. I looked down at his hands which were really big. Maybe he should stop using contacts."Cass?" i looked up again. "I erm.. i talked to Collin to ask for his permission before asking you this, but i was wondering, would you like it if i took you to the cinema sometime?" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't Brady. i'm sorry but i cannot lie. A lot of the people who don't like me go to the cinema a lot and it would be humilating if i were to be slushied in front of you." i blinked up at him and he stared back.

"W-what if we had a cinema night, where we watch a film or something?" i smiled brightly and nodded.

"That would be really nice. Can we watch Sorority Row? it looks kind of scary but thoroughly warns us all about drinking alcohol whilst lying down. Not to mention the fact that you should always have passwords in your phone as to elude all future killers from being able to send your friends IMs or messages when he had killed you. I bought it last week." his mouth was open and he was just staring at me. "I'm sorry, is that too scary?" he just smiled and shook his head.

"It sounds perfect. Just like you." i blushed and for the first time in a long time, i smiled because i wanted to, not because i needed to. "But i think that first we need to do something about this milk, it's going off isn't it?" i shook my head and started spraying the carpet before starting to scrub at the floor vigourously. I heard a noise which sounded a lot like a growl or even a groan and looked around at Brady whose eyes were fixed on my behind. Maybe i had writing on my trousers which i forgot about. Yes, that's probably it.

**Ooh, tingles in my stomach... i feel a bit like Cassy at the moment... nice :P**

**So... was it okay? good? review and tell me please! :)that was a long chapter again :) i just love writing this story- as you can tell, three chapters in one day :D  
**

**Bee xxx  
**


	4. Intro to Andrea 101

"S-So, do you need anymore help?" i turned my head again and looked over my some reason Brady's eyes were blackened again and he looked at me almost as if he was a predator surveying his prey.

"No like i just said, i'm okay. Thank you again Brady." I thought about asking him something for a moment but then shook my head, knowing it would be stupid. Vampires are cold and can't go out in daylight. Maybe Collin was a vampire... And so, once i had finished cleaning the carpet, having saved Brady from the tiny little indents where monsters tried to get into your knee caps and instead just made like a pimply indent in the skin, I stood and grabbed his hand. "come on, you have to wash your hands to make sure no milk stayed there. The cows use GPS to locate it. I'm always wary of using Cravendale milk because of the adverts." i shivered and he squeezed my hand.

"It's okay Cass... I'll never let cows catch you...?" i could see my logic was confusing him and smiled slightly. It always confused me. Which then cofused me more. i mean, if i don't understand some of the things i said then what hope did other people have?

"Brady... you're so nice to me. You've never been one to make fun of me or hurt me in any way. I don't understand why though." A look of confusion and hurt crossed his face before his blue eyes shone out against his dark skin again and he smiled at me.

"I will never hurt you. Ever." i blushed and ducked my head, not knowing what to say. Normally in situations like this, the lead male in the romance novels which i sometimes read would take the lead female by the hand, say a cheesy line and then kiss the hell outta her. I didn't know how the women usually initiated something like that and considering i had no previous romantic experience, i just turned on the tap and pumped out some soap.

"Well that's nice Brady. but will you still say that when i go down having fought an army of zombies and you're lying dead in the basement of your mothers house where you hid to try and save your family but your axe was too slow for all of the brains and you died slowly from being bitten and bitten and bitten and all because you wouldn't accept any help from the vampires and werewolves!" i finished and looked sideways at him. "What's so funny? it could happen!" the smile dropped from his face and he grabbed me by the waist.

"If that happens, i will be over here in a flash. You know why?"

"I have a shotgun in the fridge?"

"Why do you... no because i will fight through everything to be able to die to save you."

"Well that would be stupid. if you killed all the zombies and only i survived you would have died in vain because unless we spent one night together where you affirmed your love for me and we have" i lowered my voice to a whisper "_sexual intercourse _which we wouldn't do anyway, considering it would be a little awkward, there would only be me and i would most probably die from either a broken heart or some other infectious disease and there would be no humans left on the earth apart from the vampires who would starve and eventually just get bored with life and kill themselves except for the last one who would roam aimlessly for the rest of eternity." I took a breath and looked up at him seriously.

"I have no idea what to say to that." I frowned but he just sighed. "Can we just watch the film. You know that zombies don't exist.. right?"

"Right.... okay then. so vampires, shapeshifters and werewolves don't exist either then?" his eyes widened and he breathed out slowly. I got a waft of sweet, warm breath before he spoke again.

"You're amazing do you know that?"

"I get slushies in my face every day, i get perfect grades, i live in my own house and shop for both my brother and i. Of course i know i'm amazing. i just worry for the carpet sometimes." he breathed in and grinned slowly. "Come on. Wash your hands and i'll get a cloth to dry your hands."

"Okay..." he sounded like a little boy, pouting and looking utterly adorable. i giggled and picked up a cloth, when he finished i took each hand in turn and wiped them clean before placing a kiss on eat of the backs of them.

"Now, a film." i held on to one of his hands and he squeezed mine, i bit my lip and smiled at the same time as i turned away from him and led him into the lounge. We had a forty inch television, it was LCD but i never really understood what the difference was with other televisions. They all projected disney if you got the right channels in your package. I shoved Brady so that he was sitting in the corner of one of the huge sofas and walked over to my dvd collection.

"Wow, you have loads of films... what do you do? go out and buy whole stores?" I smiled.

"Close. they have sales and i want a film so i buy it. None of these are Collin's because he never comes shopping with me. I buy all of the things in this house." i put the film in and grabbed the remote, stepping backwards as i pressed the buttons and skipped all of the trailers. "Sometimes i feel like this is just my house." I laughed nervously. "Don't tell Collin that okay?" i sat down next to Brady and saw him nod out of my perifrial vision.

That always made me think. If i could see things which were to the side of me, why did it seem like i couldn't see things right in front of me? it always scared me that i would one day have to figure something out and i would have heard it before but i'd be so biased in the situation that i wouldn't know what they were talking about. Then i would end up upsetting someone.

"Are you okay?" i nodded and sighed, readjusting my position on the sofa.

"Do you think i should call Collin and ask if he wants to watch this with us. I'm sure he's never seen it before."

"Is this the one where there're a group of college girls and something really bad happens to one of them and then someone starts killing them?" i nodded and frowned.

"Have you seen it before? because if you have, i could choose another. I've got a load."He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, making me blush even more.

"Nah, it's just Collin took Andrea to see it when it first came out in the cinema." He laughed and continued. "She freaked so much apparently."

"Who's Andrea? why did Collin take her? he promised me he'd take me to the cinema but he was always busy. He's always busy all of the time. Why would he not take me? i don't get it? and who the fuck is Andrea?!" i screamed at Brady who was sitting, shocked on the sofa. I looked around and started gasping, i didn't know what had come over me. "I'm sorry. i think the carpet cleaner went to my head." I sat down and stared at the television.

"Andrea is Collin's imp-girlfriend. They've been dating for about two years now."

"Two years? that means that he really doesn't like me. I thought he was just spending more time away from home because he was being a normal boy, but normal boys might be ashamed of their sisters who are loners but they don't not tell their twins about their girlfriends who they've been with for over two years with. That just never happens does it?" i asked myself as i stared at the last trailer which i hadn't been able to skip. "Sherlock Holmes? that looks good. i think i'm going to go to the cinema after all. I'm going to go and get my bag. I'm sorry Brady, but i'd rather be alone. if i think about the film only i don't think i'll cry today. No.. i don't think i want to cry. I'll go... Night Brady. Night Brady." i repeated myself and stood up, running up the stairs.

"Cassy!" I heard footsteps behind me as i ran into my room and grabbed some money from the desk, a jacket from the closet, a purse from my drawer and put on my new shoes which had lovely colours on them. It was like looking at the rainbow. That cheered me up a little bit as i stood up and came face to chest with Brady. Again, a little weird considering i was tall enough and he must have been just under a foot taller than me.

"I'm going to see a film Brady, and i would rather you didn't come with me. I like living in my imagination. People know me there." i fake smiled as usual and tried to stop the tears from falling as i ran downstairs and grabbed my keys from the table next to the door where i left them during the day. I went outside and saw Collin coming up to the house. A droplet of water fell onto my cheek, and i felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. Why was i feeling like this? i looked around but there were no zombies which must mean that Collin really did hate me.

"Hey, wasup? Sis? why're you crying? did Brady do something?" he started shaking and glaring over my shoulder.

"No. You did. I hate you." and ran to my car. By the time Collin's face fell and he started to run towards me shouting something, i had started the car and the only thing keeping me from running his sorry excuse for a male person... man boy thing... over was the fact that i wanted to leave. I never thought my own twin would hurt me so much.

Bloody men.

**:( :'( waaahhhh!!! why did i do that? i don't even know... anywhew... **

**reviews? they'd be tres appreciated. Thank you**

**Bee xxx  
**


	5. Intro to Wet Wipes

Bloody Bloody Bloody Men. No.. he's not even a man, he's just seventeen. Well, if we all went to Hogwarts we'd both be adults now... but i wouldn't really want to go all the way to Scotland for schooling... not that i didn't like England or Scotland **(Scotland's my surname... la lala la la la...)**, but i don't really like heights and i've never been in an airplane before and so i really wouldn't know what to expect.

My driving skills were pretty good if you ask me, considering i taught myself and pretended i'd been taught by an adult. I'd stopped crying back at the turn from La Push into Forks and was now driving at 70mph on the road straight to Port Angeles having passed through Forks. Smiling and singing along to Walking on Sunshine, i drove and drove until, about half an hour later i skidded the car into the parking space and got out, clicking the locks on as i went.

"Hi... erm, one student to see Sherlock Holmes at... i'm sorry, what are the times?"

"Let me just check for you." i smiled sweetly at this guy who looked like he was in his early twenties and he grinned back at me. He didn't look very good looking so obviously he thought that he had a chance with me. I wasn't very pleased but if it meant i could get out of the cold sooner i'd smile more. "you just missed the start of one, but there's one at... 6.45pm if you want to book a ticket. That's... $7.80 and a ten minute wait."

"Yeah, please." Just then i heard the girls from behind me.

"Oh my god, why is the freak watching the same film we came here to watch?" I gulped and looked down at my trainers. The colours brightened my mood a little bit and i smiled. "Andrea, i can't believe she sat with Collin today. Did you see it? she was totally hitting on him." My eyes widened and i looked around, trying to see all of the different colours to brighten up my mood.

"I know... i thought for a second that Collin was trustworthy you know, and then they started talking so i talked to Damien." She did it. My brother's girlfriend got the bullies to slushie me in front of my brother. All because she thought i was coming on to him. Told you it wasn't pretty when women get the wrong idea about Collin and me. I just hope she's nice on the inside because Collin does not deserve to date a selfish girl. Oh, that was mean... I'm sorry.

"Here ya go. One ticket to see Sherlock Holmes at 6.40pm. Sure you want this time?" i shook my head and looked down before mumbling.

"Can i have a ticket to Day Breakers instead please." He looked at me like 'serious?' i nodded and smiled again before i saw his expression cloud and he stared ahead. My eyes widened and i felt a pair of hands pick he up. "Ooh, i'm flying." I got a look at the person who pulled me out of the line. "Brady. i thought i told you to let me go on my own."

"I-I" he scratched his neck and looked down at me. "I know but I told Collin what happened and then i looked at you and i can't stand you being upset so i decided to cmoe anyway. I'll sit behind you if you want."

"Promise you won't leave me half way through?"

"Promise. And i also promise that Collin will find out about what Andrea did and i'll definitely buy you popcorn and i promise that i'll be a gentleman throughout."

"I like bright colours. My trainers have rainbows on them and i don't know what my favourite colour is."

"So..." he frwned for a moment and stepped backwards, crossing his arms and stroking his invisible beard. i giggled and he tried not to smile. "Okay, so you're going to pay for your ticket, because then you will feel okay about keeping the colourful stub." i grinned and nodded at him. "Wow, that actually makes sense".

"I make sense a lot of the time, people just don't know what i'm talking about to make sense of it."

"I know what you're talking about. I-I mean, erm... we should probably go and buy the tickets." I nodded and we rejoined the group. There were a few people talking loudly in front of us and i rolled my eyes at Brady. He smiled and tilted his head mouthing, 'look again'. I did and realised that Collin was the one arguing.

"Collin and Andrea started dating two years ago, he was only fifteen and he thought he was in love with her. She's been way too clingy lately she even went as far as to insult our alp- i mean one of my friends' Sam's wife Emily" I gasped, i'd heard of Emily on one of the few occasions lately which Collin had had time to talk to me. "I know, and i think this was finally a way out of their relationship!" i smiled and looked back, taking my camera out of the the purse i had picked up and turned the little circle of options to the video one.

"I've always wondered about how video is portrayed in dvds after the event has been captured on.." i pressed play and started to record the unfolding event. It was quite funny actually, seeing an over 6 foot young man breaking up with his five foot three or so girlfriend. "She's bright orange isn't she?" i heard Brady laugh. Just then Collin turned and walked over to me, i mean us. "Hey."

"Well i did it, i finally broke up with her! i'm so sorry for not being there for you Sis."

"Thank you. Not only am i happy now that i got that on film, that you're going to buy me popcorn, but also because i would have hated for you to marry her and i'd be stuck looking at a woman who was living proof that your mum really can fuck a wotsit and that would be so annoying. Why does she even wear fake tan i mean she's exotic enough, she's native american. Isn't she? One second," i gave Brady the camera and took out a wet wipe, walking over to her.I wiped it over her face and a streak of foundation appeared on the cloth, a streak of white underneath. **(some children from forks are allowed to go to the rez school :))**

"You-" i walked away before i could hear her negitivity and took the camera back from Brady who was on the floor convulsing. I would have been worried but i could hear laughing noises coming from him and Collin who was doubled over.

"Nope. She's white. Oops." i muttered and, passing Collin the cloth and wiping my hands on my trousers. "Ew. So Collin, why're you here? So, Brady, why're you here? Should i leave...?" They stared at me for a moment. "Are you two on a date?"


	6. Intro to the Wolves 101 ooh, and Kwoli

**dedicated to Jacob. Paul. Lover.2009, SethsOneAndOnly, LegoLassss, Ellen and Louisa :)  
**

* * *

"What? no! i'm not- that is to say, we're not.. you know..." Brady stumbled over his words before Collin shouted out

"I had a girlfriend! Who i just broke up with. So now i'm gay?" i shook my head quickly at his hurtful words.

"Just because i happened to wonder if yourself and Brady, whom you are extremely close friends with, happened to also be dating on the sly, does not mean that i at all believed my words you must understand and i would never have mentioned anything had it not been for my distress at the fact that your homosexuality would have gone covered up for so long and so much in this current society that you felt the need to date an orange to try and justify your feelings." i finished my little monologue and stood, taking in shallow breaths as i hadn't stopped to breathe. I heard an eruption of applause and looked to my side, seeing two men clapping. Smiling, i thanked them for their understanding and looked back at the the boys. "Now, i quite fancied seeing Day Breakers. what about you?"

"I thought you wanted to see Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, i did Brady, i did but i thought that i'd better not risk the humiliation of having some sort of food produce on sale in the foyer shoved over my head or chucked at my face this time and so am going to avoid an extremely angry mandarin." I smiled at him and nodded my head before repeating. "What film did you want to go see?"

"Erm... yeah, Sherlock Holmes looks good, but erm,... Andrea went home so you don't need to worry about her and her friends."

"Oh, okay. thank you Collin." I nodded again and turned to the booth again. "Hello. I would like that ticket i asked for earlier and if you could give it to me without saying anything i'll give you an extra twenty dollars?" i pursed my lips and bobbed around as he printed out the ticket for Day Breakers.

"Sis, that ticket says Day-"

"She wants to be alone to think things over. and to do that she needs to access her imagination. It lets her get other opinions." i smiled and nodded up at Brady.

"Mate, how do you know more about my twin at the moment than i do?"

"Why do you think i always take about two and a half hours to mull things over? I do the same thing." My eyes widened and i tried not to grin at Brady who was smiling at Collin who was nodding and looking at me. It was like a circle of confusion and hatred and love but without the hatred and the love being subjected to separation and so made into a crush which was more than a crush and then i got confused and interrupted in my mind.

"I just thought you listened to music and took really long soothing baths."

"Collin, are you sure...?" i asked quietly.

"Just because i'm in touch with my inner feelings and like soaking in baths for long periods of time doesn't mean i'm gay, it just means i'm-"

"Perfect. Any girl would be lucky for your hand in marriage." He just smiled lopsidedly and nodded, looking at the ground. "Well, i'm going to watch the film now... Bye Collin... " i kissed him on the cheek and turned to Brady. "Brady" i bobbed around for a moment before looking around and kissing him lightly on the shoulder, having missed his cheek by a mile. Confused, i skipped into the cinema and handed over my ticket for the film, hoping that Brady would be waiting for me after the film.

With Collin of course.

* * *

As i exited the cinema i thought about all of the vampires and what would happen to the world now. Could they truly trust one another now? **(i'm speculating about this, i haven't seen it yet :P) **Maybe next time i should go and see a re run of Face Punch, it looked pretty good when it came out and i was 13.

"Okay, i get the whole situation and everything, but again, why does that american guy have an english accent?" i stopped and a look of disbelief crossed my face. Well, i think it was disbelief. Anyway, i stared at the boy who had just said that and was glad to find it was neither of the boys i was going to be spending more time with. Well, one definitely, but maybe Brady would like to come over sometime. The way he handled cleaning the floor earlier made me truat him somewhat with cleaning products and that was a good sign. I was just thinking about this and staring at the bright sign above the popcorn stand which said POPCORN when i was distracted again.

"And i can't believe Rachel McAdams wore those huge dresses. what was up with that?" i couldn't stand it any longer. not only was he obviously disregarding a performance from one of my favourite actresses because she wore a dress of the time period, but also he was saying that Sherlock Holmes wasn't meant to have an english accent!

"Excuse me, but i have to say something. I couldn't help but overhear your previous statements and i have to say... check out the book before you go to the film because maybe then you would remember that the book and so the film is set in victorian london and the style of clothing was like that at that time." He stared at me for a moment before grinning.

"Hi, i'm Paul and apparently my girlfriend likes you, from her laughter."

"Paul Walker?" he nodded and i continued. "Do you know Collin?" he nodded again, a look of confusion muddling up his nice features. "Oops. er, i'm sorry for insulting you." i went to turn away but heard a shout and was picked up instantly by Brady who hugged me and twirled around before settling me down again.

"I missed you, if that's possible in the past hour and forty five minutes."

"I think it might be possible, but i think what you were feeling was probably upset that you had to sit with your friends instead of watching an awesome vampire movie." he screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out. "Now you're prejudice against vampires? i worry for your safety in later life if you can't accept the paranormal out there. and here i was thinking you were a well rounded individual."

"And here i was thinking you hadn't told her anything about us." i heard a laugh and frowned at Paul.

"Who's us?"

"Yeah Paul. this conversation's between Brady and my sister." i heard Collin say and suddenly i could feel Brady's hands which were unmoving, weights on my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles just inside my top and his face was right in front of mine. This would have been a wonderful set up for a first kiss, but who wants their brother to be there when their brother's best friend... oh my this is wrong. I coughed and pulled away from him, crossing my arms and not looking at him, but smiling at a woman who was holding a baby.

"Erm... hello, i'm Emily, and this here is Kwoli. **(this is the traditional Quileute word for wolf. the word Quileute even originates from this word :)) **he's Sam and my first son so the name sort of fits you know." she smiled at me and i nodded, moving forward so i could see into the little bundle in her arms. By the looks of it, she'd given birth recently. I saw a little nose sticking out of the cloth and grinned. The eyes were closed but from the top half of his head i could see he was a gorgeous baby.

"Hey Brades." i sighed and looked round at Brady who was being called again and again by someone who was right next to him. "BRADY!" i looked again and realised he was staring at me with that adorable pout.

"What?" i turned away again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Haha :P Me - is it good? **

**Charlotte (my twin aka LegoLassss) - very**

**Me - i meant the food**

**Char - OMG! where's my bread?**

**Me - it fell on the floor you pillock.  
**


	7. Intro to Age Difference 101

"Sorry mate, just wanted to know if you were coming over tonight or staying with Collin." my head snapped to attention as Emily passed me the little bundle so that she could take a toilet break. I had to resist the urge to rub my now aching neck. Note to self, don't whip your head up fast, it hurts. a lot. The little boy had on a pale blue colour. So boring. He should be dressed in pink. Like it used to be in the 1920s and behind that year...

"Erm, yeah. Dunno yet." i heard a hasty reply and started bouncing the baby slightly, his eyes had opened and he looked a little confused by the bright lights and the fact that i wasn't his mother. Or maybe it was the change in gravitational pull. maybe he knew i wasn't as tall as his Dad or short as his Mum.

"Heyya, i'm your Auntie Cassandra. You can call me Goo or Ga if you want." He gurgled and stared up at me. "Or gurgle... i don't really mind." he just looked at me again and then closed his eyes. "There ya go little man, go to sleep..." i smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly before leaning back up. "His eyes are brown." i stated to noone in particular, frowning and trying to remember what i was doing before i got distracted. Oh yeah, eavesdropping.

"-staying at Collins' Brady?" I saw a girl who looked about eight, well, she could have been older but she looked a bit like a midget so i assumed she was a child. But that increased the number of people my brother knew to a total of... way more than i knew. Pah! Anyway, she may well have just een short but she had a face which was slightly chubby and like she still had puppy fat so...

"Erm,... i told my parents about something and they kicked me out. I was stupid and didn't have anywhere else to go so i just went round to Emily and Sams and they let me stay the night. Why, where're you staying Claire?" She giggled and looked up at him with adorable little eyes. I didn't like her... Those eyes could charm their way into free popcorn at this rate and i was pretty sure Brady would only have enough money left for my popcorn not both. Sill little girls. Pah!

"With my mummy of course! It's okay though, Quil comes over all the time so sometimes i feel like i live with him and my mum babysits sometimes." she grinned and smiled at another one of the boys in the large circle. I assumed it was Quil and my like of Claire came back. I didn't mind her so much now. Considering she had a new source of confectionery comfort money.

"Why did they kick you out Brady?" i asked softly, trying not to smile as i remembered the wording on a small but extremely significant piece of paper perfectly. I was thinking about my parents' will so much i almost missed when Brady began to speak.

"Because they didn't agree with someone i wanted to spend time with." i couldn't help but grin. Well, frown grin. Frorin? anyway, i did both at the same time. I guess it was the fact that i was being nosey into the fact that his parents didn't think he should be around someone.

"Why're you smiling? He's homeless because he decided to stay in your relationship instead of staying with his family. He turned his back on them all!" i looked at a tall exotic beauty, i should remind myself to ask her her name sometime, or would that seem too weird considering i'd talked to her already. not to mention awkward in the most likely event that Collin had told her my name and i still don't know hers... and nodded.

"First,Brady and i aren't going out, and second, my parents always thought of Brady as the third child who they never had and so, they did finally what they always threatened Collin and me with doing."

"They changed the will?" i nodded, my eyes probably shining with excitement as i held baby Kwoli in my arms and relayed the piece of information.

"If the third child, their second son joins the family, he will get an equal share in the family's inheritance including the house which the first daughter was instructed to buy." I finished quickly and Collin's face mirrored my happiness. "Which means that Brady's moving in with us!! no longer will he need to think about not having enough smiles in the freezer!"

"Or a place to crash every night."

"yeah, that too! Ooh, and since i've already bought the house for a good price, kitted it out completely etcetera etcetera, we can turn the basement into a home cinema!" i got blank stares from both Collin and Brady. "Erm, i mean also have a really nice boys corner with loads of games and an xbox 360 and a ps3 and a computer for me to play sims 3 on..." i got lost in my own fantasy for a second before i heard Kwoli make a noise. "Honey... calm down. Shush... it's okay." Kwoli stopped crying and looked up at me before yawning the biggest yawn i've never thought possible of a baby and somehow pulled his arm out of the blanket so he could rub his eye. "Do you want your mummy?" i looked up a bit and started to hand him back to Emily.

"You're really good with him. he's normally such a loud baby." i could see bags under her eyes and decided to get Collin to have a go at Sam some time about her having to do everything probably. " would you like to babysit sometime?" i nodded enthusiastically. "But i won't be able to pay you that much." i just smiled down at her.

"It's okay. Brady's turning 18 soon so we don't really need any thing because that's when we get the inheritance. me, i'll love to be paid by getting lessons off of this guy."

"Lessons?"

"You know, in raising midgets. Hopefully mine will all be short, with white hair and blue skin." She just looked at me funny. "You know, smurf babies. They're awesome, they're born like tiny and then grow up to be about yay high," i put my hand by my hip and hit the top of Claires head by mistake. "Ooh, sorry honey." She just looked up at me and smiled. **(the short, white hair and blue skin. Copyright Charlotte Scotland, my twin whose aim in latter life at the moment is to have smurf babies. and she's a 'mature' teenager.)**

"You never know what'll happen when you mix people's genes." Goosebumps travelled up my neck and to the top of my head. I stopped and turned my head slightly. "So um... are you sure it's okay if i stay at yours?" i smiled and nodded, trying to make sure i didn't blush when i looked at him.

"Mum and Dad wanted it." i tried not to smile at the lopsided one which graced his gorgeous features and tried to think of other things... unicorns... oh, Larry said hi... that was nice of him.

"Stop thinking about Larry the Unicorn." he huffed before i smiled and nodded.

"Sure Brady... i'll do that, but have i told my two favourite boys..." i pulled Collin towards me and held both of their hands. "about four years of washing up duties you've missed?" the smiles instantly dropped off their faces.

"I elect Brady as the official washer upper. Seen as how he's a year older than us. and so will be the responsible adult in the house."

"Collin, Brady is only three days older than you."


	8. Intro to Dishes, Pizza and Films 101

**Dedicated to ____(insert your name here)______ and Jake, who will never read this story :P. :)**

"Okay, erm..." i muttered as i opened the door and turned on the light. "Put your stuff in your room... it's right up the stairs on the left, the room next to mine. Either of you hungry? i think i could whip up something..." and just as i trailed off, i managed to do the female adult version of Kwoli's magnificent yawn. Except this time i covered my mouth.

"Jesus..." i heard a low voice utter before looking at Brady as i closed my mouth. His was open and staring, his eyes had turned to that unusual dark blue colour which was a cross between prussian blue and black. that reminded me i had to probably finish off my art painting sometime. it was due in three years ago. It's a wonder i'm a 4.0 student...

"You know it's not nice to stare, tell people they're weird or even blaspheme when they yawn. no matter how close you are to their brother.

"You know what else is rude? my beautiful counterpart,... telling someone they must be gay for being friends with your brother." i looked down slightly, biting my lip. I was truly sorry about that, i had just thought that maybe they liked eachother and... did he just say i was beautiful?

"Sorry and thanks. No one's told me that since my dad died." i heard a scoff behind me and turned to Collin.

"Sorry to burst the little love bubble here, but i just rented the Time Travelers Wife since i feel like we need to do something nice for you, and i ordered three extra large, extra cheesy pizzas, exact to our usual standards and i told you i thought you were beautiful and any man who said otherwise was an idiot last night before going to bed. Oh, you might not have heard it, you were kind of asleep at the time but still, it counts." i grinned and threw my arms around Collin as he finished. He pulled me close and i thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, it does still count. It counts a lot. and thank you for the pizza and the film. Thank you both for finally being here for me." i grabbed Brady's hand and pulled both of them into a big hug. "So, who's going to pay? i only have monopoly money in my purse."

"Why do you have monopoly..." they both trailed off at the same time and i giggled.

"Well... if i got mugged or something, you're meant to have false identification or keys or things like that so that the thieves can't trace back to you and come and punch you in the face while you're sleeping." the look of bewilderment at my obvious genius made me a little nervous. "doesn't everyone do that?"

"If i were a theif, i'd not go back to the scene of the crime."

"I would. just to look into your big browny greeny eyes." i blinked up at Brady who was staring down at me with an odd expresssion before Collin punched him on the arm and he shook his head. "I mean, erm... nope. I'd do what collin did. or erm... not rob you in the first pla..ce....?" i just laughed and decided to put down in my diary which i hardly ever write in that Brady can be weird sometimes.

"When's the pizza going to arrive? and did you write in the little box of specifications for the guy to dress in a costume and sing happy birthday?" Collin frowned, bit his lip and then smiled brightly, nodding.

"I think i may have remembered your usual requirements." i grinned and turned to Brady.

"Okay, Brady, go to the kitchen and find some dishes to wash up and cups. They should be draining and Collin" i turned back to him "go help."

"Wait, why are they draining on the side if we have a dishwasher?" Collin called as they got to the kitchen door and i was halfway up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but if you want your arms cut off and disfigured loads by them getting caught by the evil thing which lives in the dishwasher, go ahead. but don't expect me to help when you're screaming."

"What evil thing? what's it's name?" i heard a hint of fear in his voice and almost giggled but it was a serious matter and so i couldn't be at all funny or make a quip.

"It's called Limescale apparently and only Calgon can get rid of it. It's slowly killing the dishwasher and i have no idea what to do with the Calgon, do i put it in with the dishes, so i put it on the top? round the back? you know i'm not good with instructions."

**I know it's only short and i'm sorry for not updating sooner, i've been so busy with exams and prep for a trip away and the trip away and singing at westminster abbey and writers block. sorry again but i'll update tonight DEFINITELY! you have my permission to kill me if i don't (please don't :S i'll update i promise!)**


	9. Intro to Change 103

**Dedicated to ____(insert your name here)______ and Jake, who will never read this story :P. :)**

**Collin POV (because twins have a secret connection which we lie to everyone about :P nah, just because i thought you might want a convo with Brady and Collin about Cassy :P)  
**

"Limescale hah! you know, sometimes i'm glad you're going to be stuck with that for the rest of your life and i just get it when i come over to visit my neices and nephews." i smiled at the blush which crept over my best friend's face. "Yeah, i think we all heard you planning your first children's schools and names etcetera."

"Well at least i've found the amazing girl i want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm just thinking ahead is all."

"Right, so thinking ahead is planning the exact words and place and time that you will ask her out on your first date. You know you'll chicken out, like you did a few hours after you'd imprinted on her." his blush deepened and he turned away from me, wiping another dish before setting it down on the sideboard.

"It's weird mate. i know we always said we wouldn't be those guys who planned everything with their imprints and stuff like that, but i just think that she's not had stablitiy in her life for a while and we're both to blame for that. it should be us who make dates and plan and stuff so that she doesn't have to be concerned about that stuff anymore. isn't that why i moved in?"

"You mean are in the process of moving in." i sighed and glanced over at Brady. his head was hung and he was wiping another dish slowly, thinking. "mate, they're just idiots."

"If they were idiots they would have let me stay with them while i set up home and stuff for myself." he sniffed and i looked down. "they're smart. they know i can only choose to be with her. I just can't believe my own parents made me choose being their son or being with my imprint. i mean, it's like they hate her or something. every time they mentioned her name it was like they hated saying it. i felt like i was going to explode. i'm just glad my dad packed up my stuff and left it outside so i didn't have to see them again."

"You mean you're happy about the fact that they chucked you out!?! Brades, you were crying and depressed for the rest of the day until you got to see my sister. there's no way you can be okay with what they did!" I practically shouted. We both stopped and listened for a moment until we heard the tap run off and Cassy slide in. "I'm sorry mate, but you need to tell me what happened."

"I can't. i can't tell either of you. it's too wrong what they did, their reasons were sound. they just didn't want me to be near you guys and when they couldn't stop me from being near you, they stopped me from being near her. or tried to." i stared at him, his gaze was at his hands as he wrung them.

"Brade. you're my best friend. you're practically my brother for god's sake!" he stopped wringing his hands and looked up at me, his eyes clouded with tears.

"I can't lie to you anymore Coll."

"What d'you mean?"

* * *

**Cassy POV**

I heard a shout downstairs but figured that Collin or Brady had decided to go against my advice and had ventured forth their hand into the dishwasher. So of course i just let them be. as i let the bubbles wash over me by moving forwards and backwards slightly in the bath, meaning the water bugs couldn't get me, i thought about my day so far.

it was with the thought of the cinema and how i'd love to babysit as soon as possible when i heard a shout from downstairs. i stopped and listened.

"What d'you mean? there's no way! my parents would never do that.... why?!"

"I don't know! why do you think i left? how can i tell the woman who i love that her parents swapped her because they wanted a boy, that our parents swapped our places at birth?!? i love her so much Coll. surely you understand that?! i can't tell her and i shouldn't have told you! If cassy finds o-..." i stared at the wall, marvelling at the colours shimmering off the black, blues, reds, whites, hazy colours as i stared before slipping under the water and laying there for a minute. just thinking.

So if i'm too wrong to be a Greene, where do i belong?


	10. Intro to Kisses, Pizza, Baths, Films 103

**Dedicated to ____(insert your name here)______ **

As i popped up from the warm water... popped... like a balloon

But not… hm…anyway, I pushed myhead up and out of the water so that my ears were out of the water and squeezed my nose whilst blowing out so the air was out of my head like in airoplanes.

"Cassy?" I heard my name being called and looked around the room.

"Elders?" I heard a deep chuckle before the door spoke.

"Nah, honey, it's Brady."

"Woah! You talk now?" there was a short silence,… he may have been breathing… before I heard a sigh.

"The door isn't talking to you Cassy. It's me, Brady… on the other side of the door.."

I 'ahh'ed and sat back in the bath, putting my arms through the bubbly mass before my arms hit the hot water.

"Come in!" my head turned towards the door when it didn't open immediately. "It's open…" I said loudly,

A moment later the handle turned slightly and the door widened as Brady stuck his head around the door. "What's up? And you _can _come in if you want." I said quietly, suddenly really shy.

"First, I wanted to ask you something, and second, no I can't you're naked in under those bubbles." I just giggled.

"I might be, but but there are many a thousand bubbles surrounding me so there is no way you will be in such an embarrassment that you will have to turn and leave the room." He entered the room slowly and peered over at me slowly to make sure I was telling the truth. When he was satisfied he pulled across the chair in the corner of the room which I kept there in case I wanted to sit in the shower, like old people sometimes need to, and sat on it.

"So, What's up?" I asked slowly, blowing a load of bubbles off of my hand and towards him, smiling as I did so.

"Erm… I was wondering if I could talk to you… maybe… no… this isn't the right time. I'm sorry for interrupting" he turned to go and I sat up, grabbing his t-shirt.

"Sit down." His eyes were devoid of expression, he wasn't staring at my face and I sat back, the bubbles going around me again as he lowered his head, almost as If my words had been an order.

"Ermm… will you accept, … that is to say would you consider… maybe… erm…" after so amny pauses my mind started to wonder what could be so hard toask. Did he think I sold drugs, was he asking if I smoked? If I liked fast food? If he could have a bar of choclate, or worse, if he could have some of my cookie dough ice cream hidden at the back of the fridge!

"No!" I said loudly and the word echoed around the room as his face fell. He started to look around and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry for erm…" he cleared his throat and I could see tears in his eyes before I spoke.

"Wait, I guess it's okay, I mean, as long as you don't take too much." He frowned at me and moved closer.

"What did you hear me ask you?" I repeated his question concerning one of my favourite ice creams and he smiled as he sighed, sitting back down.

"I didn't ask you that. I asked you if you would consider going out with em sometime. Like… on a date?" I wasn't acceptiong that one. It knocked everything out of me. I just stared at him and nodded dumbly before remembering to breath and taking in a deep breath. "Really?" he asked slowly, as if unsure of my powers of speech slash reasoning.

"yes. I'd like that as long as we don't go to the diner in forks for a meal, I went there once and one of the boys said he liked me. It turned out badly as I didn't realise what he was saying and chucked my ketchup all over his new shirt. He didn't like that and I had to pay for the shirt. I don't really want to go back in case he lives there or something."

"In case he lives in the diner?" I nodded quickly. "When was this?"

"well, I act as if I remember it well, I was six at the time and he was a cop. I think cops hold grudges or are those Canadian geese?" again, a blank stare before he asked slowly,

"What was the officer's name?" I thought back and relayed the whole incident.

"Officer Swan." He grinned and reached over as he sat forwards, bringing my face closer to his.

"He's a friend of mine, I think it'll be okay if we go there." I barely heard his words before he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Well, on the side of the mouth but mostly on the cheek. I grinned at the thought that my first kiss had not yet been taken and he sat back. "I'll see you in a minute. Get dressed and everything. Collin's getting hungry." I called his name and he turned around at the door. "Yeah?"

"Don't tell Collin yet please?" the smile faded from his lips and the twinkle in his eye retreated. I frowned slightly.

"Why not?" there was a broken silence for a moment before I answered.

"He's been shocked enough today." His eyes seemed to harden and he took in a deep breath as he stared at me even more.

"Did you hear what happened downstairs?" I did what I thought was right so I shook my head and deepened the frown on my face. I didn't want Collin to think that just because I knew that he wasn't my brother, I didn't feel that he was my brother.

"Wha?" he blinked at me before nodding, walking over to the door again and leaving.

After a few moments I got out and got changed into a white pinafore dress with matching white pumps and an Alice band in my hair. Before sliding down the banister to where Brady was waiting.

"What's this?" i asked, considering he was dressed as a very handsome penguin.

"Collin's idea. Anyway... ma'am, may i show you to your seat?"

"It'd better be the best in the house or i'll have to call your manager." i scoffed as i walked past his outstretched arm which was showing me the way into the lounge. I smiled at collin who was pulling a bottle of Pepsi from a box of ice and grinned as he poured some out for me to 'taste'. "i'll have a glass if you please." i tried not to laugh as he nodded and waddled to the door before turning back and saying loudly.

"Dinner will be served in approximately the time it takes me to get to the kitchen and back. Would you like some red liquidy stufff... ah sod it. d'you want some ketchup... to accompany your italian meal?" i shook my head and smiled as he walked out of the room before looking over my shoulder at Brady.

"I think he'll be cool with it you know, i think that the longer we wait to tell him, the more annoyed he'll be that we kept it from him. Trust me." i nodded sullenly suddenly and looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and smiled sweetly up at him before patting the seat next to me. "Sit down, eat, watch." he didn't smile so i had to go on with the previous topic. "I don't know if 'us' is even going to work out yet."

"We are! how can y-" collin walked through the door and placed the three large pizzas on the table before placing a plate on my lap. i grinned and thanked him before shooting a glance at Brady. his eyes were downcast and glistening. It wasn't the sort of glistening you'd want to stare at, it was the kind you'd want to help take away.

"What's wrong with him?" collin asked as he sat down next to me. I looked at him quickly and frowned. a moment later Brady got up and stormed through the kitchen. i could hear him stomping out the wood of the porch and decided to go and talk to him before we had no steps left and just a big hole all the way down to the center of the earth.

"I'll go check. start the film?" Collin nodded and as i passed the mirror on the wall of the lounge i saw him smiling broadly and hi-fiving himself. after widening my eyes and shaking my head, knowing that my dearest brother, well, you know, was as crazy as Brady i walked quickly through the kitchen before hearing something, screaming, running outside and jumping on Brady, my legs around his waist so that i wasn't anywhere near the floor, my hed craning around and looking into the kitchen.

"Should i ask, or just be happy that you're hugging me...?" i looked 'round at Brady and blushed, jumping down quickly and straightening out my dress.

"Sorry. i thought i heard a squeak and you know how rats are the size of men at the moment." he raised an eyebrow and i felt compelled to explain. "apparently, there are rats...." i leant in and whispered into his ear "the size of men, i can't remember where they live but it could be anywhere."I felt his arms circle around me and he pulled me closer, kissing my cheek as he chuckled.

"That would be nearer to the city, than here. They say that because the sewers get overrun." my eyes widened and he smiled broadly. "honey, i'll make sure nothing gets you out here in la push. Sometimes i wonder if you've really lived here all your life or not."

"I definitely haven't. i live in my own little world most of the time! it's okay, they know me there." i stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"Well can i visit, i need to work you out! okay, it's just so weird. one minute you're telling me you're going to go on a date with me, the next you're telling me it's probably not going to work out between us. what do you base your decisions on Cass? because i really want to know. it's killing me not being able to understand how you feel, what you think, not knowing how you hurt or heal. I just want to be with you and i can only do tat if you let me in. And you don't trust me to even talk to me properly."

"It's killing you? because if it is, you'd better see a doctor. that's a problem i can't help with. i don't know how to open up to someone yet and springing all of this stuff on me at one time isn't helping any. i don't knowif we're going to work out because we haven't tried yet." i smiled up at him and noticed how the moonlight shone over his cheekbones. i tried not to laugh at the fact that my mind kept wandering and focussed on the conversation. "come inside. the food's hot and the fi...lm.... erm." i trailed off as Brady's face came steadily closer and closer to mine, until his lips touched mine.


	11. Intro to Mister Fishy 101

**Dedicated to ____(insert your name here)______ **

_"It's killing you? because if it is, you'd better see a doctor. that's a problem i can't help with. i don't know how to open up to someone yet and springing all of this stuff on me at one time isn't helping any. i don't knowif we're going to work out because we haven't tried yet." i smiled up at him and noticed how the moonlight shone over his cheekbones. i tried not to laugh at the fact that my mind kept wandering and focussed on the conversation. "come inside. the food's hot and the fi...lm.... erm." i trailed off as Brady's face came steadily closer and closer to mine, until his lips touched mine._

"Uh...Brady?" i whispered quietly as he took a step back and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah?"he seemed scared,as though getting ready for my rejection.

"Can we do that again? it feltnice. Like home,but not because i tried to kiss the house once but it didn't taste that good and i had to go and disinfect my mmouth and then i had to go to the hospital because apparently you're not meant to do that and i was worried and scared so now i don't kisss the house but still... if felt nice. Safe. If you can taste safe..." i frowned up at him and he grinned.

"Yeah, i understand how you feel. i feel that whenever you're around me."

"Oh,i only feel that when we kiss... it must change for each and every person in the world or something. Okay, i'll see you inside." i turned and opened the door, walking into the kitchen. "Collin?i thought we were going to watch a film...?" i frowned as i looked around the now crowded kitchen and gulped as i saw the mass of half naked men in the room.

"Yeah, sorry sis... erm... Brady? there's a new fish in the group." my eyes widened and i shook my head,backing away.

"No please no!"

"No!! it's not the evil one who's been following you around for years and is always there when you turn around if we go fishing." he turned towards the guys "it's why she can't play go fish." he turned back to me "that one we had for dinner that time dad caught it remember? and we gave Harry Clearwater some... 'Memba?" i nodded slowly and sighed, looking down.

**From here down is new two thirds of the chapter :P**

"okay..." the tallest male in the room who had spoken first nodded at Collin who moved to stand next to Brady. "the new cub's name is Lexus." i laughed a little before growing silent at the glare i was given.

"Where is he?" i looked over my shoulder at Collin, sighed, and walked over to the fridge.

"At my house, Paul's with him in case he runs again." i frowned as i pulled out a PEPSI (they rule) and closed the fridge door. "He won't go far anyways... i think we should talk about his circumstances..." i looked up and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" i asked slowly.

"Could you leave?" The superior looking one i felt like a rebel, not like rebel without a cause though, james dean died later on and it wasn't funny but a rebel all the same. Well, not a rebel as such but i wanted to stay in my kitchen, i was a little peckish.

"Excuse me?" i walked over to him and stood on my tippy toes. "you come into my house and expect me to leave so you can chat privately? who's kitchen do you think you're in because you are definitely not in mine. i swear." i shook my head and sat down at the table, pulling over a bag of chips. "continue if you want but i'm not leaving." he looked incredulous, as if someone had slapped him in the face.

"Don't you know who i am?" he asked with a tone of authority booming in his voice, as if not to be reckoned with.

"Nope, and i don't know if i want to know now. oh wait, you're that Sam guy... yeah, i met your wife and baby. Anyway, you might be able to talk to people like that but there is only one man who can ask me to leave a room and act all authoritive and that's my pappy and since he's not here, and this is my and Collin's house, there is no way you can move he from the kitchen. Even if me and collin kept to seperate parts of the house we'd still be half and half in the kitchen." his face dropped. "i measured."

"Go sis! i mean erm... sorry Sam." i looked round at Collin, frowning as the look of joy in his face turned suddenly to respect and he looked down.

"Right, okay then, everyone outside. now." he shot me a glare before walking out of the door and my heart seemed to plummet for some reason as i realised that my brother and Brady were following.

"See ya later sis." Collin shot me an apologetic smile as he exited the room and in my mind i was a little chibi clutching on to her blankie with huge eyes, mentally asking him to come back.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few hours?" Paul asked me. I was surprised he was even talking to me, i thought i was quite rude for the things i had said and hung my head in shame before nodding. i was mentally saying no but i iddn't think i should tell them that i get lonely, then they'd do it more often... well, i speak as though they have always been there for me... "cool. don't go wandering off now." he shot me a smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

I gulped as i looked at the window to my right and remembered the red eyes which had stared and watched me when i was younger. I ran to the living room and shut the door before walking over to the sofa and sitting down, trying to shake the feeling of being watched.

**(i wrote this in the room with the computer, scared out of my mind that someone was behind me because the doors in the back of the room face the garden :S)**

I ran upstairs and got changed into shorts and a vest top before running downstairs holding a duvet cover as quickly as possible just in case the darkness got me when i turned off the light.

I clicked the film on and nearly screamed as i heard a knock at the door an hour later.


End file.
